¿Harriette Potter?
by Kary-chan
Summary: Harry se despierta algo raro... que pasara?


¿¿¿¿Harriette Potter????  
  
El sol se colaba por las aberturas que había en las cortinas del dosel de su cama, lo cual era un problema ya que quería seguir durmiendo un poco mas, pero esa tarde tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y no podía perder el tiempo durmiendo, así que con desgano se levanto, se paso una mano por el cabello y ahí fue cuando noto que algo andaba raro, el cabello era largo, mucho mas largo de lo que debía de traer. ¿Acaso Peeves se habría divertido por la noche jugando con el?, Bueno solo seria cuestión de ir con la señora Promfey para que lo arreglara.  
  
Cuando supo que todo iba mal fue cuando al descorrer las cortinas no fue el cuarto de los chicos con el que se topo si no con el de las chicas, ahí estaba Lavander, Parvati y Hermione, que se preparaban vistiéndose para bajar a desayunar, le saludaron con una sonrisa, pero Harry estaba en shock, así que sin pensarlo ni un segundo volvió a correr las cortinas, su respiración era agitada, y no era por demás, eso estaba raro, muy muy raro, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando Hermione entro por las cortinas sin avisar para decirle que ya era tarde no tardo en gritar.  
  
-Ahhh!!!- gritaron a la vez Harry y Hermione.  
  
-Dios mío!, que te pasa Harriette, por que gritas así?- decía Hermione mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho para comprobar que su respiración volvía a ser normal.  
  
-Como... como me has llamado Hermione?- pregunto Harry mas confundido.  
  
-Vaya, ya hasta has olvidado tu propio nombre?- pregunto ella entre preocupada y divertida. -Anda vístete, o llegaremos tarde a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
-Ya, ya voy- fue lo único que atino a decir Harry.  
  
No le fue fácil vestirse, pues entre lo confundido y preocupado que estaba (además que batallo en especial con una prenda) no sabia en donde se ponía cada cosa, siendo que se puso la corbata con un nudo muy mal hecho y la camisa al revez, el pelo solo lo cepillo, era demasiado y nunca había hecho ningún especie de peinado, así que para ya no batallar mas solo lo dejo suelto.  
  
-Te has vestido en la oscuridad Harriette?- pregunto Ron igual de divertido que Hermione momento antes.  
  
-Que no te he dicho que hoy amaneció rara??- contesto Hermione.  
  
Harry ya sabia que el tenia aspecto de chica, lo comprobó al estarse cambiando, y verse en el espejo, pero lo que no podía llegar a suponer ni a imaginar era como había llegado a ese aspecto, y porque todos decían que él era ella, la cabeza le daba vueltas, definitivamente si esto era una broma, era una muy pesada.  
  
-Chicos, en verdad no me llamo Harriete, me llamo Harry- repitió el pobre de Harry durante todo el desayuno y camino a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
-No la deberíamos de llevar a la enfermería Hermione?- le susurró, pero ella solo miraba con detenimiento a "Harriette".  
  
-Bien "Harry", pero antes dime, si eres un chico, que haces en el cuerpo de una chica?-  
  
-Los mismo me estoy preguntando desde la mañana Hermione-  
  
-Pero eres una chica desde hace 14 años, no desde hoy en la mañana Harriette.- le dijo Ron  
  
-NO!, ayer antes de acostarme era un chico, tu lo debes recordar Ron, hablábamos de la segunda prueba, tu te preguntabas que como Hermione pudo ser el objeto mas importante para Krum, y que como se atrevió a invitarla a pasar con él el verano, acuérdate!!!!!!- suplico Harry.  
  
-Te digo que desvarías, si la que trae muerto a Krum eres tu, y su objeto mas valioso fue su madre-  
  
-¿¿YOOOO??!!!!- grito Harry y los dos amigos le contestaron afirmativamente con un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
-Pero... ¡guacala!!!- dijo Harry estremeciéndose.  
  
-Y eso no es todo, en el baile de navidad te dio un beso- dijo con tono enojado Ron, a esto Harry ya no pudo mas, sentía que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro, pero se contuvo solamente se puso muy pálido.  
  
-Te sientes bien?-dijo Ron que "la" había atrapado antes de que se cayera al suelo.  
  
-Ss....sss...sí, eso creo- aunque era mentira pues la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenia unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, tratando de quitar de su cabeza la imagen de Krum y el o ella o lo que fuera besándose de la cabeza, se levanto.  
  
-Hey, Harriette- le grito una voz que arrastraba las palabras, Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Que?!!-contesto de mala manera Harry.  
  
-Por que le contestas así al galán numero dos?- pregunto sarcásticamente Ron en voz baja.  
  
-El galán numero...?- iba a preguntar Harry pero Malfoy no lo dejo terminar, pues le puso una orquídea enfrente.  
  
-Una bella flor para otra flor- dijo haciendo una reverencia -Ah hola Weasley, hola... Granger- dijo solo dándoles una mirada de reojo y diciéndolo de una manera muy desdeñosa, ellos le devolvieron el hola de igual manera, Harry tomo la flor y ya se la iba a aventar en plena cara cuando Malfoy le tomo la mano y la beso, ahí si fue todo lo que pudo soportar el buen Harry, se puso primero blanco de la impresión, después verde del asco, seguido por el amarillo de la bilis y por ultimo rojo del enojo, no sabia que hacer, la cabeza le daba vuelta, seguido por toda la tensión, presión, y demás cosas que se le habían acumulado desde la mañana al despertar y encontrarse en aquella situación.  
  
-Aaaaahh!!!!- grito Harry apartando rápido la mano y limpiándosela en la túnica -No hagas eso!!!!!!!-  
  
De los labios de Malfoy se borro la sonrisa -Ya veo así que solo Krum te puede tocar ¿¿no??, pero en cuanto se vaya Krum volverás a mi, y yo ya no estaré!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Malfoy dio la media vuelta y se fue.  
  
Cuando Harry miro a su alrededor vio a Hermione y a Ron con cara de anonadados. -Que?- pregunto  
  
-Te dije que se sentía mal- dijo Ron  
  
-No... no pensé que llegara a hacer esto-confeso Hermione.  
  
-Que?-volvió a preguntar Harry.  
  
-Este... Harriette, Malfoy (por muy a disgusto que nosotros estemos) según tu, es el amor de tu vida, de hecho la noche de navidad, tu sabes en la que Krum te beso, él y Malfoy se batieron a duelo, porque Malfoy se enojo con Krum por que según él te besó a la fuerza, claro que te besó de sorpresa pero no a la fuerza; en fin los castigaron a los dos (a Krum y a Malfoy ), por que según las reglas del colegio esta prohibido batirse si no es en una clase de duelo.- cuando termino de contar Ron, Harry tenia la boca abierta y de nuevo le daba vueltas la cabeza.  
  
-Aaahhhgg!!!!- volvió a gritar Harry, ya estaba oficialmente a punto de estallar en un ataque de histeria, pero la llegada de Hagrid y sus escregutos le hizo olvidar por un momento su "situación".  
  
En toda la clase Malfoy miraba a Harry de una manera bastante rara, como enojado pero con ojos de no se que, pensó Harry, en la comida Ron le dijo que quería hablar con él, digo con ella a solas, así que fueron a caminar fuera del colegio.  
  
-Veras Harriette, se que este no es un buen momento para decírtelo, pero es ahora o nunca, dado la cantidad de pretendientes que tienes- Harry le iba a decir que a el le daba igual pero Ron no lo dejo y continuo.  
  
Y claro eres una muchacha muy bonita, y sabes, yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo, quiero ser algo mas- dijo tomándolo de la mano, justo en ese momento los nervios de Harry no pudieron mas y todas las emociones del día hicieron que de una vez por todas perdiera el control y se desmayo...  
  
Harry no quería despertar, no quería volver a la pesadilla, pero la alarma del reloj lo despertó, estaba en su cama, descorrió las cortinas y comprobó que estaba en el cuarto de los chicos, se palpo todo el cuerpo y comprobó que era él, Harry, con pelo corto y revuelto color azabache y su cuerpo menudo, al bajar al gran comedor con Hermione y Ron los dos le dijeron que se veía muy pálido, a lo que Harry contesto que había dormido muy mal anoche-  
  
De repente Malfoy le grito algo de un articulo de Rita Skeeter, a lo que Harry se volteo a la mesa de Slytherin con toda calma y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le contesto -Buenos días a ti también!!!- sonreía contento de que toda aquélla pesadilla había sido solamente eso, un sueño y contento de volver a ser él, a estar en su mundo y a estar lejos de cualquier lió amoroso como fuera posible.  
  
****Jejejeje, bueno una locura mas mía... pero divertida, digo espero que se les haya hecho divertido ^^.**** 


End file.
